1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal which has a communication function and shares electronic data with other communication terminals.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-165856, filed Jul. 14, 2009, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
When families or friends go to an event such as a field trip or an athletic meet, they often take commemorative photos. At the time of desiring to view photos taken by someone else, it is possible to share photos by viewing a play mode screen of a camera of another person or by receiving photos transmitted to one's own terminal through communication between two parties using a communication means capable of performing communication between terminals such as infrared communication even in an environment where no communication infrastructure exists. However, a troublesome operation is necessary and photos are shared only one by one. A method of sharing and simultaneously playing content such as photos between multiple terminals has been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-13704).